An adventure in pursuit of the love of a jaguar 2:Africa in war
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: One month after the last adventure, Alex and Gia become companions, but something happens, Alex is kidnapped and sent to Africa, but he discovers that the African continent is at war, and Gia gets pregnant, will be that Alex will restore peace and order in Africa and will return to the United States to see Gia and her cubs be born or he will die in the war ?. Alex x Gia
1. The declaration of a lion

The new start and a request for a lion

_1 month later, the night and at New York City ... _

Alex was sitting outside the tent circus watching the stars, and appears, Gia and he says:'' I thought you would not show up'' and she replies:''I know that am late, but I was a little busy'' and, Alex speaks:'' okay, but come with me, I want to show you something'' and he covers his eyes of GIa with his paws until they arrive in a garden covered in snow and Gia question:'' what you want show me Alex? , we are already close? '' and Alex laughs a little and, says, snapping his paws:'' now you can see,we have arrived'', and Gia looks around and see a garden covered in snow, ice and crystal, with a frozen lake and a small bridge over it and a giant crystal table with 50 candles, Alex takes Gia to the table and then puts in the corner of the ear of Gia a white rose.

magpie a pure gold ring and kneels holding the paw of Gia and says:'' Gia the jaguar, since the day we met, I knew you were the girl I would love by the the rest of my life, and you are a beautiful angel Italian, what I mean is ... wants to be my lifemate? '' and Gia loosens a tear with the statement and skips for the arms hairy of Alex and says with tears of happiness:"of course I'll be your lifemate, I love you and,I will stay with you by the the rest of my life'' and all animals in the circus exit out of the bushes and clap and shout animated throwing petals of flowers:'' long live the king and queen New York City, !, "Alex magpie Gia by surprise with a passionate kiss, and, she kisses him back, and Alex magpie Gia on bridal style and takes her to his caboose, and they began kissing, then they embrace, and Gia strip the necklace and take out the necklace led to ... (can not say what comes next, but I guarantee that's disgusting!and classify it this moment as M, but nothing happened severe).

**Pov Narrator **

Neither Alex and nor Gia knew what would happen to them soon, and that could change their lives forever.

* * *

Narrator: I really liked of this chapter, what is your opinion Vitaly?

Vitaly: you really want to know what is my opinion?

Narrator: yes!

Vitaly: I say that I ...am going to kill this lion!, I know very well what he did with Gia!, where is this miserable?!

Alex:(fear) am here Vitaly

Vitaly and Alex:(beating)

Narrator: Gia attempt to calm Vitaly! he's crazy!

Gia:(shame) will be that the two can stop fighting!

Vitaly and Alex: sorry Gia

Narrator: we all know what happened with Gia, Vitaly, but has no problem, Alex and Gia are companions

Vitaly: anyway, I am going to kill this lion!

Narrator: I hope you do not start fighting again! ... hope you like the chapter and comment!


	2. The abduction,adoption and pregnancy

The kidnapping ,the adoption and the pregnancy

_The next morning ... _

Gia wakes up with a pain in my stomach and almost threw up on Alex, Alex asked worried:" Gia, are you okay ? ",and she replies:'' I think yes'' and then she gets out of the waggon and sits down to watch the others, Alex appears and asks:'' Gia, want to practice? '' And she replies:'' yes'' and the two ascend in the trapeze of the platform, Gia question:'' are you ready? '' and he replies:'' of course '' and they, pick up grab bars , but something happens at the time of exchange place, Gia gets dizzy and your reflexes become sluggish and she loosens the bar of trapeze and Alex, yells afraid:'' Gia! '', but luckily she fell over the network, and Alex, skips to network and magpie Gia, and asks : "Gia,what ,happened?"and Gia responds:'' I do not know, I'm just feeling a little dizzy '' , Alex asks:'' wants me to call the Melman? '' and she replies:"No need, this is temporary'' and Gia pulls away and sits back to watch his friends, Gloria appears and asks:'' Gia, you're sick ? "and Gia responds:'' I think so, but I'm feeling a terrible pain in the belly''and Gloria thinks a little:'' strong pains in the belly? it can only mean that ... oh my god! , Gia is pregnant! '' and Gloria question mistrustful:'' the how many days are you feeling these pains? '' and she replies:'' since this morning" and Gloria makes a sly smile, and Gia understands what Gloria wanted to say and speaks scared:'' Gloria, Take out this thought, I I know what you mean by this smile, I'm not pregnant!" and Gloria says:'' but Gia,have not you noticed?, you and Alex are now mates, strong pains in the belly , vomiting, all this shows that you are pregnant" and Gia tries to speak:'' Gloria, I'm not ... "and she vomits in the dogs of circus and Gloria being sarcastic question:'' what do wanted to mean?",and Gia says:'' Gloria, I do not need to go to the Melman, I'm fine'' and Gloria speaks pulling the arm of Gia:'' You're so stubborn that seems the Alex" and Gia lets out a sigh of defeat:'' all well ''

_In the lab of the Kowalski with Melman ... _

Melman is approaching with the result of Gia, Gia asked a little worried:'' what was the result? '' and Melman responds:'' Gia, you're really pregnant"and Gia gets in shock, she was with a mixed reaction, was happy, shocked and surprised,afterwards, their mixed reaction disappears and she says:'' I have that talk to Alex, "and she comes out of the lab, the news, spreads quickly by circus, less Alex, when Gia finds Alex, he says:'' Gia, I wanted to do a thing, but I need to know if you agree "and Gia question:'' what Alex? " and he responds with a question:'' would have problems whether we... . adopt Jagger and Coldy? '' and Gia happy responds:'' of course, they do not have anyone to care for them, but where are they? '' and Alex responds coming out of the front of them:" they are here'' and Jagger and Coldy staying a little embarrassed and Gia question:"boys, you guys want to be part of our family? '' and they cry with happiness and they gave a hug in Alex and Gia, Alex speaks with a smile:'' I think they said yes" and Gia says:'' Alex, I need to say something to you but elsewhere''and the two go to an empty part of the circus, and Alex asks,'' what do you want to talk to me? '' and Gia responds:'' Alex, I ... well ... I .. I .. I am ..." and Alex hears a din, of shotgun and Alex yells pushing Gia: "Gia, careful! '', Gia was not hurt, but Alex had no such luck, the shot hit the arm of Alex, he fell on the floor and he says:'' Gia, run! "and, Gia says:'' I will not let you! "and Alex, shouts with tears in her eyes:'' Gia, run! , I'll be fine!, if I do not come back ,I., ...I want you to take good care of the boys'' and then the hunters shot at Alex again, but this time it was a gunshot of scrape his back and Alex shouts:'' Gia,go back to the circus! ''and Gia runs to the circus, she was crying ,with very afraid of the hunters, kill Alex, when she arrives in the tent, all ask, concerned:'' Gia, what happened? "and Gia says before pass out:" hunters! ,are with Alex ... ''and Jagger and Coldy, saw Gia unconscious and shouted (they, considered Gia how, one mother)" mom!" and Vitaly picks they and says:'' you guys are too young to, view this'' ,and worried Jagger asks:'' what they did to our father! '' , and Vitaly said pushing them out of the tent: " I'll explain later'' and all lead to Gia for your wagon, and Captain shouts to Kowaski:'' Kowaslki! , we need to find out where these hunters ,are taking the lion, I want options!'', Kowalski picks up the artboard and says,'' would be a waste of time if we go, search for, the lion now, first we have to wait Gia to wake up and then I asking" and skipper, question:'' but how long will it take to the wake up jaguar?'' and Kowaslki responds:'' if my calculations are right, she'll wake up... tomorrow"and skipper yells:'' but until she chord, the lion will will already be dead! " , Kowaslki says:'' depends to the place where they are taking him "and Kowalski question:'' sir, what I do with these two cubs preoccupied ? " and, skipper says:'' the Recruit will explain the situation to them" and skipper pushes Recruit and he says:"well...cubs, Alex was kidnapped, and Gia will help us find him, but do not worry, Alex will be back soon "and, Coldy talks dropping a tear:'' Really? '' ,Recruit responds :'' Yes , now vain to their beds, today was a long and tiring day "and Jagger question changing the subject:'' my mother really stayed pregnant? "and, Recruit says:'' Gia?, yes, she is pregnant but we will talk about this later, now go to their beds ",Jagger and Coldy enter the wagon of Alex and Gia and they sleep.

* * *

Narrator: is really sad that Alex has been hijacked

Vitaly: you know what will happen to him is not!?

Narrator:(by making innocent face)of course not

Gia:(crying)

Narrator: Gia?

Gia: I am well

Narrator: Do not worry Alex will return, but before I want to make things a bit more interesting

Gia: mean he coming back?

Narrator: sorry, but I can not say anything more, and you have to worry about now is with her cubs that are inside your belly and the two cubs adopted.

Gia: I know, but ...

Narrator: you love him, I know thereof the lot of time, and I have one thing to say, the next chapter will take a while, because my final exams will start on Thursday, if I pass of the year, Dumb from school, enjoy the chapter, see you guys soon.


	3. The return of an enemy

The return of an enemy , asked questions and one forgotten memory

_The next morning ..._

Gia slowly began to open their eyes and sees the penguins looking at her, and then yells of fright:'' aaaaaahhhhhh! '' And skipper speaks trying to calm her:'' do not be alarmed jaguar, I came to ask you some questions'' and Gia ,question been recovering from the shock:'' that questions? '' and Kowalski, says getting closer to Gia:'' is about yesterday, you told that hunters are being with the lion, and we want to know, do you remember where you saw Alex by the last time? and how was the face of them?'', and Gia says:'' I do not remember much, but before you Alex push me, I saw a thin face and with a small beard and with sunken eyes and he had a shotgun with a phrase "and skipper has become more interested and asked: '' and you remembers the phrase?"and Gia responds:' hunters of the Africa' and skipper yells:'' this is the answer! Africa! "and, Recruit says:'' then we will have to go back to Africa?" and, skipper yells:'' Rico! we need tools! '' and, Rico spews a toolbox and skipper says with a smile:'' let's build an airplane.''

* * *

_On a ship on the high seas ,the sunset ... _

Alex woke up and saw that was inside a cage electric and said:'' Where am I? Gia? Jagger? Coldy? that pain! my arm "and he puts his paw on the arm and sees the paw honeydew of blood and says:'' accursed, hunters!" and then appears a hunter and says with a smile of evil:'' the little lion woke "and Alex shows the claws and growls for the hunter and he says:'' is better get used to being inside a cage!"and hunter whistled and a leopard appears, the hunter says:'' Kairo goes explain the the situation, lion "and he leaves, and Kairo says:'' I've seen you before" and Alex says:'' I'm sure,that not! '', and Kairo says:'' wait a minute, I reminded, you are the Alex ... "and, Alex remembers a memory forgotten:

**in 1997... **

**_Alex at that time was a preteen and he had with 2 years old._**

_It was an afternoon in June, Alex was reading a comic book of the Captain Lion and the owner of the zoo appeared with a lion cub gilt in his arms and the owner said:'' I have a surprise for you, Alex, "and Alex makes a face confusing and the owner put the little cub on the floor and, the cub sniffed Alex, and the owner said:'' from today Alex, you will take care of this cub "and the owner walks away, and Marty, Melman and Gloria appear and Marty asks:'' who is this cub, Alex? "and, Alex responded:'' I do not know, but the Mr. Leroy, has left him here to I take care of him" and Alex feels someone biting, your tail and jumps screaming and grasps the lamppost, the little cub spits the tuft of the tail of Alex and begins to cry,and Gloria says:'' Alex, look what you did! ''and Alex descends and wipes the tears of the cub and says,'' do not be afraid, cub, I'm here "and the cub shows a smile and puts his paws on the face of Alex,and Alex picks up the cub and says:'' Louie" and Marty asks:'' what did you say? "and, Alex says:'' this cub going to be called Louie ". _

**End of the remembrance **

But when he, saw this memory,one other memory appeared and this time this memory was to terrible.

**in 1999... **

**_Alex was now a teenager of 4 years, and cared for of the Louie as one younger brother and Louie has completed 2 years and already had a small mane golden. _****  
**

_Alex was practicing a new dance for his show and heard Marty saying:'' Alex, Louie is in a fight "and Alex sighed and said,'' once again",Alex searched Louie in all places from the zoo and when, he arrived at the entrance to its habitat ,he saw a crowd shouting:'' fight! fight! fight! "and Alex says:'' oh no" and Alex ran toward the crowd, as he approached he saw , Louie struggling with an tiger and, Alex roared, and the fight stopped, and everyone had left, Alex approached of Louie and asked of disappointment:'' Louie, how many times I told you not to fight "and Louie responds:'' I'm sorry Alex, but he provoked me, he said I'm stupid" and Alex said,'' but you ought to have followed my advice, you still remember the advice? "and, Alex and Louie said:'' with ignorant people, lift your head and to ignore" and Alex says:'' but even so it's okay, let's go home "and suddenly appears gunmen with a leopard, and one of the men whispered:'' chief, this one should, be the golden lion "and the leader said:'' Kairo, pick up, "and the leopard ran toward Louie and grabbed her legs, Alex yelled punching the leopard ''stay away from my youngest brother!, "and Alex helped Louie stand up, and the two ran by the zoo, and Louie said almost, no energy:'' Alex, they surrounded the zoo "and suddenly appear on the walls of the zoo, gunmen pointing to Alex and Louie, and the leopard knocks in Alex and the two begin a bloody fight, while was happening the fight, one, of the men struck Louie, with a tranquilizer , Alex saw Louie unconscious and Kairo gave the final blow in Alex and he falls to the floor with a black eye and with bloody nose, and the leader said picking up Louie, by the neck:'' let's go unusefull !, already got our trophy! ''and Kairo gives a strong punch in the belly of Alex and says'' goodbye sucker! "and, Alex screams before passing out: "Louie! " and this cry turns into an echo. _

******End of the remembrance**

when Alex he saw this memory dropped a tear and whispered: "Louie",Alex look at Kairo and passes the talons on his face and question furious:'' Where's Louie! ''and Kairo showed a diabolical smile and said:'' then you still cares, with this kid, you has not changed anything, still same, idiot, and older brother worried "and Alex growls and says,'' what have you done with him?"and, Kairo says:'' He's dead! "and, Alex gets in shock and asks,'' why you killed him? !"and, Kairo responds:'' I did not kill him, was the leader who killed'' and Alex question again starting to cry:'' when he died? "and, Kairo responds: "6 years ago, but understand one thing, this ship goes to Africa, and you will be used as a weapon of war" and Alex asks:'' Why?",Kairo responds:'' the continent african is at war, and the armies are using the most ferocious animals to conquer, and if you do not mind I'm going back to my room, it was good to see you again, asshole "and Kairo goes although and Alex beats the paws on the ground and starts crying and says:'' my god, what am I going to do, why is this happening to me, first Gia, then my brother and,will now I will be used as a weapon, that my ancestors protect me and protect my family".

* * *

_In the main hall of the ship ... _

The hunters were in a quarrel with the gang, armed men, the gang, wanted to take Alex to be more one of their "fighting mascots' but the hunters wanted to sell Alex to be a weapon of war to the North African army, the leader of the hunters says ,getting angry: "I've said before, and now I will speak again, this lion will be sold to the army!" and the leader of the gang says:'' but I'll pay a fortune by the lion! "and the one of the hunters, question: "but what happened to the golden lion that you managed in New York? " and the leader of the gang said with a smile: "we will only say, that this the, golden lion could not stand the job and , I eliminated he" and one of the hunters question stammering: "you mean the ... the ... killed him? "and the leader of the gang responds:'' yes "and the hunter began to cry:" God, he killed a lion endangered of extinction!, God protect the soul this, poor lion "and leader of the gang began to smoke a cigar and asked:" then will sell or not this lion for me? "and the leader of the hunters says:" this is My final word, this lion will be sold to the army! "and the leader of the gang stayed furious and said, leaving the room:" watch over my words, you will regret being born!, let's go useless! ".

And the leader of the hunters, question:'' as if I were afraid of threats! , but he really had a golden lion? "and a hunter responds:" Yes sir, the lion it was, called of Louie and lived in a zoo in New York "and leader says: "but that does not matter anymore, now please call the the barracks ,North African to start the negotiations" and, the hunter replied: "Yes sir!" the hunter and the leader went to the central control room and used the central computer , General answered the call and the general asked: "got the lion? " and leader replied: "Yes, but if you want to stay with him, you will need to pay" and the General ,replies: "but I said I would pay, I want you to be here in 2 days "and the leader says:" you have my word "and the central computer shuts off and the leader says:" prepare the lion,we arrive in the Africa in 2 days "and the hunter said:"already I will sir! "and he went to the basement of prisoners and Alex stared and says:"leave me alone! " and the hunter responds showing a gun with tranquilizer:"I have a surprise for you lion" and Alex growled for the hunter, and the hunter points the gun and hits Alex, with the tranquilizer and lining, the cage and then returned to the main hall.


	4. The arrival of a jaguar gypsy

**The beginning of the construction of the airplane and arrival of a jaguar gypsy**

* * *

_A few hours later at the circus in New York... _

skipper and their 'agents' were in the Central Park with the tools, Kowaslki was holding a plant the design of the airplane.

And Captain asked: "Kowaslki, how long will it take to plane ready?" and,Kowaslki replied:

"10 to 9 months"and Captain said with astonishment: "19 months? "

and, Kowaslki replied: "No, 10 to 9 months" and, skipper sees Rico and question: "Rico, you got the equipment to build the airplane?" and Rico (by incredible that looks) vomited 5 tons of brass, and skipper says: "great, we will begin construction, but we need to mammals with thumbs"

and that was when Marty came breathing heavily, and said: "... new... animal! ... fast! " and, skipper ,asks: "stay calm, striped, what happened? ",and Marty said: "there's a new animal, and it is, at the entrance of the circus", skipper says: "Kowaslki, the airplane will have to wait, we will see this new animal"

* * *

_At the entrance of the circus, with all the animals ... _

All animals in the circus were doing a crowd around the box, and Vitaly said sarcastically: "The same thing happened when the jaguar Pierce, arrived at the circus, that curious .."and, skipper appeared and asked, "come out from near the box, but ... what's happening?" and, Gloria says: "this box arrived a few minutes, and it seems they is an animal within" and, skipper says: "Rico, a crowbar" and Rico spews a crowbar

and skipper opened the lid of the box and said: "now, come out closely" and all gave a few steps back and slowly the animal came out of the shadows,all of were amazed, it was a jaguar,female with a red skirt with a little makeup and with small hoop earrings, and,the jaguar asked with a French accent: "Où suis-je?,(Where am I?)" and Stefano said: "you're in the circus Zaragoza", Pierce and Vitaly were with a face passionate

Pierce question for the jaguar giving a rose: "what's your name?"and Jaguar replied: "I am Francêe" and Pierce said: "Francêe, that beautiful name, I am Pierce", Marty, whispers in the ear of Gia: "The same thing happened when he met you" and Gia says: "I do not want talk about it, all that matters to me now is Alex, my cubs inside my belly and my adoptive cubs "

, Vitaly starts getting jealous and says disguising: "Pierce, leave her alone, she is newcomer" and Pierce responds: "Okay, their grouch boring," Francêe question, looking at Vitaly: "who are you?", Vitaly says " I am Vitaly"

Stefano approaches the jaguar and says: "today, you will share the wagon with Gia" and Francee says: "by me, alright," Pierce nears Gia and asks: "Gia, please ask the Francêe what kind of man she likes and what she likes flower and ..."and Gia says: "Pierce, Be Yourself" and Pierce asks: "but still ... you could ask,to she? "and Gia sigh in defeat and says: "okay, I ask"

and Pierce says: "thank Gia" and he disappears, Gia approaches the other circus animals and sees Stefano by asking a question to Francêe: "Francêe, you know any number of circus new?"

and, Francee says: "Yes, in France the animals, they practiced a dangerous, number of circus act called death in flames" and Vitaly became interested and asks: "how, is this number? ",and Francêe says: "this number is necessary to have 3 animals, 2 of them have to go through two small hoops on flames and other throws 15 knives on fire and the knives approaching of the animals and then the animals spend through the hoops,they catch the knives in air and then play of back to the animal "

Stefano says with animation: "incredible!, I have an idea, Francêe, Pierce and Vitaly could make the death in flames," and Pierce said seductively: "I'd love to, we will be good partners,"and Francêe said: "of course", Vitaly again tried to hide the jealousy.

* * *

_The night at bedtime ... _

All were heading for their wagons to sleep when Vitaly, was already entering his wagon, Francee appears and says: "goodnight, Vitaly"and Vitaly says a little red: "good night ... Francee" and she disappears, Vitaly question for yourself: "what is this I'm feeling? , the last time I had this feeling was when I met my ex-wife, I just hope that this is going away soon" and Vitaly enters the wagon and falls asleep

Francêe enters the wagon of Gia and see she placing the cubs to sleep, and then Francêe question: "are your cubs?" and Gia replies: "Yes, but are adopted",and Gia magpie the flower that Alex gave her on the day of your wedding and the photo of her with Alex at a show in Texas and then loosens a tear Francêe realize the sadness of Gia and asks, "what happened Gia?", Gia responds: "I feel so homesick of the Alex" and, Francêe, question: "is he your boyfriend?" Gia says; "he it's more than that ... he's my mate" and Francêe ,question again: "What happened to him? "Gia then tells the story of what had happened at 1 month and 2 week ago when Pierce had come in the circus, and what the had happened last night

and Francêe said: "your mate was kidnapped and he does not know you, are pregnant it, but if it's any consolation, I too have a story, I am part of a gypsy family" and she points to her paw and asks: "is seeing these cuts?"and Gia sees 12 cuts in paw of Francêe and says: "yes", Francee continues: "my mother never liked me, and my father died when I was a cub, each year I was completing ,my mother did a new cut on my paw , at first I did not like but then got used to it and now I do this in all my birthdays,

when I was a teenager, my mother forced me to work with her in striptease clubs, but understands, I never liked to do that, but I had no choice, if I tried to escape, my mother would go make the same thing that made with my father... "and Gia asked scared:" death? "Francêe replied:" Yes, my father knew about the secret black of the family my mother and when I was born,tried to take me with him,but while he tried to run away with me, my mom met us and ... by hatred and anger ran her claws into the neck of my father "

, Gia asked shocked by the story of Francêe, "but how did you managed escape from your mother?" and,Francêe replied: "I had planned an escape plan, and my friends served as a distraction, and when my mother was not looking, I took advantage and ran away, on the way, a zoo found me and to me created, but then they sold me for this circus, well ... that's my story, but Gia please do not tell anyone I told you about that, "Gia then, said:" I promise "and Francêe asked:" when their cubs be born, I can be the aunt?"Gia laughed a little and said:" Of course, now we go to sleep, it's getting late "and two said:" good night "and then fell asleep.


	5. Arrival in the Africa and a cheetah teen

2_ days after ... _

**Pov of Alex **

Two days had passed, and every minute that passed I stood more worried about Gia and with the ours adoptive cubs, I would not know how will be my arrival in Africa, when I was planning an escape appears out of nowhere one of the hunters and he was with a smile that I left frightened, but I growled trying to overcome this fear and the hunter said:" her rebelliousness, will be very useful in the war, and prepare yourself for today,you goes to the army the north-african with the Kairo" and I thought:_'' I and this damn leopard? was his fault that I lost forever the my brother! Louie was too young to die! " _

The hunter took my cage and took me along with other animals to the port, where I saw a general and a sergeant in the army, The general had an Afrikaans but accent was not too hard to understand what he was talking about, at last I spent some time here and my family since my ancestors spoke Afrikaans, the general asked running out of patience: "this is the lion and the leopard?"

One of the men replied and in my opinion it looked like it was the leader: "yes, but brought what to we combine?", General showed two chests full of gold and then said: "these are their chests with gold, but first I want the lion and the leopard" and the hunter replied, "No, give me the gold and then these animals are with you" and the general gave the gold, and the hunter before we us deliver to General whispered for me:_"from now on, you and Kairo belong to the army__" _

When he said this I stood really wild, never thought I would ever feel the sense of anger, with hatred and all this mixed with my wild side but I successfully control the my rage and my hatred,and suddenly two soldiers took our cages and put us in a steel car from the army and when the soldiers closed the car door, the accursed Kairo decided to speak: "I am very animated about this, you and I, together in fighting a war bloody and deadly by the command of the continent "but my patience came to an end and I said angrily shouting:" Africa does not shall belong to this army!, and nobody will command here!, this place is where I was born and my parents, my brothers and my kingdom, all are in danger of dying!, and these hunters me have led away from my lifemate and of our adoptive cubs, and I'll never forget the death of Louie! "

Kairo speaks with evil: "When will you accept!, The boy died!,do not insist on talking on this subject!, And you'll never see his lifemate and their young!, this war is deadly, the strong survive and the weak like Louie, end up dying! ", I, do not enduring more, I passed talons in Kairo and said:" you never more insult my brother or anyone of my family! "and it was then that one of the soldiers fired a shot with rifle and shouted "just shut up you guys two!" and I not wanting the soldier uses his rifle again, Hiked to the corner of the cage, and I fell asleep crying

* * *

_4 hours later,in the ASNA (Agency Secret North African) in the army ... _

**Pov of Alex **

I woke up with dried tears on his face, and I saw that it was the late afternoon, it seemed that we I had arrived in the army, when the car went through the security system I saw by the small hole of the car a scene terrible... thousands animals by making heavy training and being horsewhipped, with all the fear and desperation in his eyes, I was seeing a scene of slavery scary and still had to see and endure the miserable Kairo singing the songs of rock and suffering

To my luck the soldiers opened the car door, interrupting the singing of Kairo, the two soldiers opened our cages and heard a soldier tigre speaking to us: "in queue, come on!, get moving!" Kairo looked around and said, "this is horrible place!" and suddenly as we entered the queue appears a cheetah sad teenager, I tried to ask: "why are you sad?" but when he was about to respond the tigre soldier says: "move!" and when we walk some more, I saw as it was the place, was a sad thing, had guards everywhere and everyone wore a bracelet locator that can be monitored by satellite

All of we we walk to a room for bathing,and the tigers spoke before closing the door: "Now you guys will see what is clean"and suddenly appeared machines and then began to bathe us, it is clear that I,Kairo and cheetah we were not happy with the bath, after all, of us are cats and cats hate water, then took pictures of us for put on the wall of soldiers beginners and then we put our digital documents, we had to wear uniforms and finally took us for our rooms which besides being tight the beds are not comfortable

We all were in sorrow, Kairo until he changed his mind about wrestle in the war, I and adolescent cheetah were in great sadness and Kairo said:'' I have an idea, maybe we could ... no ... bad idea ",soon after that Kairo talked, the three of us we try to sleep, and the cheetah ended up having a dream, but this was not exactly a dream but a memory:

**_It was in America and he was still a cub _**

_He was at the park with his mother and with a human boy, and when the boy threw a stick, the boy and his mother ran behind the rod leaving the cheetah cub alone and then he saw a shooting star and ran after her, but then got lost in a crowd of adult humans and it was then that his eyes began to drop tears together with the rain, he lay down underneath a light pole and the rain fell harder mingling with his grief and with their sadness. _

And the whole night was, having dreams with memories of our past, and I knew we had a long battle ahead, but will I survive this?.


	6. The discovery and death of Zuba

_The next day ... _

**Pov Alex **

The next day we all woke up early with the tigre soldier telling: "Today, you guys go to southern Africa, the General wants to tackle this region before of the others, so I hope to see them in the central of missions in 10 minutes", Kairo said angrily: "I do not want to fight!"and tiger soldier surprises caught Kairo of surprise when he grabs her neck and then says, "you have no choice, now stop complaining!" after he released him, then came out of our room and Kairo breathes heavily after almost die smothered, and I decided to speak: "we better go, if not something bad can happen"

* * *

_In the central of missions ... _

**Pov Alex **

When we arrived in the Central of Mission, saw thousands of animals with army uniform and with the symbol ASNA, this place had lots of technology, tigre soldier speaks: "useless!, today all go for The south of Africa, but you guys will to different countries of the south of Africa,the team Alpha goes to Angola,the team Omega goes for Namibia, the team Fox for, Zimbabwe and the team Beginners goes for Mozambique " when that soldier spoke the name of the country where I was born, I panicked and hatred, and I thought: "as they have the guts to attack my country!, Gotta do something!" but I felt a strange feeling, like I was predicting what I would see when arriving in Mozambique and is not good thing

But before I could figure out what this sensation meant, the tigre soldier shouted: " entering the airplanes, now!" and at that moment all rushed desperate to airplanes, and I knew at that moment hell began, all aircraft departed including what was going towards my country

* * *

_In Mozambique... _

The plane departed of the Central of Mission 6 hours ago, these were the most boring 6 hours of my life!, but every minute that passed I felt a shiver scary, I was sitting in the seat airplane and I had to wear the uniform of the army to identify me and this was also the situation funniest I've seen, Kairo urinated in the pilot by fear and then if hung from the ceiling of the plane, the pilot shouted angrily: "this leopard is a coward!, thankfully we we come" and Kairo caught the parachute and then pulled us out of the airplane, we all fall down at an incredible speed and the fear appeared in our voices

I, Kairo and the cheetah teenager screamed: "Help!, Let us die!" and I shouted: "Kairo! their killer cowardly pull the string of the parachute!" Kairo angry shouted: "coward is you!", I not put up with more and I shouted strangling Kairo: "open your parachute!" Kairo opens the parachute and I with the cheetah us hung in Kairo, but for our bad luck when we were a few feet off the ground, we get stuck in a giant tree

Kairo says: "and now, how we will come out of this tree alive?" and the cheetah speaks for first time: "We are felines and all felines always fall standing" and Kairo says with a raised eyebrow: "that's just rumor",and I said jumping from the tree: "Kairo stop being a coward! " after this happened a long drop to the ground and I never have luck! again falls down with the guy on the ground and Kairo said: "I warned, felines never fall on foot"

The cheetah gave a death glare to Kairo and he urinated again, afterwards the cheetah speaks with raised eyebrow: "You are a coward, let's go down this tree!"and Kairo says: "but... I do not want to die!"and the cheetah pulls the arm of Kairo and the two they fall into foot

I looked at them and I asked: "how did you do that?"and cheetah replied: "It's very simple... luck" and I said "well ... we better get to the reserve," Kairo looked at me and asked: "Why do you want to go to the reservation?" and I replied: "I have to see my family!" and then we all saw at the end of jungle a reserve and then ran toward the reservation.

* * *

_In the reserve ... _

**Pov Alex **

I ran how a madman toward my reservation, and behind me I heard voices of Kairo and cheetah to the far away how a faint echo, nothing mattered to me, all I wanted to know was if my family was okay, when chegei at the entrance of the reserve, my chills were getting stronger and seemed to that something was trying to warn me about the danger that I would see, Kairo and cheetah were already far from me

But even with all the dangers, I moved on and did not take long to get to see my kingdom but ... when I looked can not believe what I was seeing, the sky was black, the grass burned, thousands of tanks war destroyed and scattered everywhere,bodies bloodied of soldiers scattered and trees burnt with black smoke spreading the smell of death and destruction

I looked at the surroundings and whispered:_"no ... no can be ... my family ... my kingdom!"_,then I rushed to my flock, walking four-legged I observed everything with tears in my eyes, after a few steps I found my father lying on the floor with your arms, face and body bloodied, immediately I ran towards him and put him in a stone bed, he opened his eyes a little and said, almost whispering in pain: "Alakay ... are you? " and I said: "yes dad ... but what happened to you?, and what happened to our kingdom?", my father responds: ".Alakay...,the Makunga ... he has returned and is more powerful... he attacked me ... and said it would rule all of Africa ...the humans soon found out about it and ...started calling all armed forces ... is because of him that..the Africa ... this in war"

And he said his final words: "now... son ... this is his kingdom ... you are... the new alpha lion ... take good care of it ... my time has come ..." and I said, "Dad .. please ... does not die ... I do not know how to be an alpha lion ... I need you, our family, the kingdom and all Africa needs you," my father answered: "... not ...Alakay... the Africa .. need of you ... but you'll never be alone ... look at the sky ... I'll and your ancestors we will be there ..., guiding you ... take good care of his family and his kingdom ... son ... goodbye "

After this, all I saw was my father shutting his eyes and his arm falling slowly to the ground indulging in to death, my eyes let out tears of hatred and pain,I cried loud screaming: "dad! ... Makunga... their without a soul killer! ... I'll kill you! "and suddenly my mother and my brothers appeared, Leo approached me and said: "brother, do not cry, I know it's sad ... but we need to move on and you're not alone in this battle ... we'll all help you ... new alpha lion "and Lia said:" but we have to make a burial".

* * *

_Later on in the puddle ... _

Somehow all of animal succeeded survive this disaster and they were all around the puddle, 2 lions appeared with Zuba inside the box and that box was written "_Zuba_",them left the box in the water and she floated out of the reserve, thousands of flowers were thrown into the water and thousands tears were shed, Alex knelt and spiked her claws into the ground, a lion approached with the bat and of the lion alpha and gave to Alex but he got up looked at the other lions and said "attention all of!, we are in a deadly and bloody war, and I can not for the time being to be the alpha lion, because I am the slave of war of the ASNA, so I will take advantage of this situation to banish forever Makunga "

All lions were shocked and spoke: "ASNA?, banish?, exit the reservation?" Alex yelled, "I need that you guys to understand! we are in a situation of death and no return, I need to do this in honor of my father, thousands of animals were killed by this war including my father,Léo, you will command while I'm gone " and Léo says:"Of course Alakay". And suddenly Kairo and the guepardo appeared, Kairo speaks: "Alex, we need go! the commander, is calling us!"and Alex says: "see you guys soon, Léo does not try anything while I'm gone," and the three disappeared into the outlet of reservation.


	7. The escape and the song of sorrow

_Later, the night in the ASNA ... _

All planes were already back in the ASNA unfortunately they attacked the places where they were sent, less the team, beginners that went to Mozambique, the commander seemed angry and shouted: "its useless!, The damage was not enough to race black, help us!, and so you guys will have training in double!, whips in double, the more weight ,it will all be doubled, now go back to the patio entrance. "everyone ran to the patio and everyone was afraid of the fury, of the commander, but the animals became increasingly sad, they were taken from their families and still had to destroy the Africa, to match the sadness came a storm

The rain fell, lightning and thunder became increasingly strong, with this storm Alex recalled the death of his father and then whispered looking to the sky: "Do not worry dad, his death not will be in vain, Makunga will pay for all bad things that done ", but suddenly someone threw an acoustic guitar near Alex and he asked:" hey!,of who is this guitar? " but nobody heard Alex because they were blind and deaf of sadness and Alex saw a fox cub crying, he picked the cub and wiped her tears and said, "do not cry, this nightmare will end," and then he had an idea, took the guitar and playing the guitar he sung:

_**Blessed are  
Those who love  
this disorder  
We came in tow  
this world  
It's a big shock  
But we are not of this world  
Of cities in disgrace and warfare  
Of people and animals in steel chains ... ** _

The animals raised their heads and looked at Alex confused,the melody and rhythm it was sad and with hunger of justice and thirst for revenge

_**To err is human  
Depends who errs  
We hope by the life  
Living only of war ... (4x) ** _

The animals approached of Alex, increasingly inspired with his music (Alex has a voice of singer experienced)

_**We came prepared**_  
_**To eat lunch, soldiers**_  
_**We arrive overdue**_  
_**Have disappeared with the city**_  
_**Before we nodes**_  
_**Same thus**_  
_**Simply forget it**_  
_**In the other day**_  
_**Transforming in liberty**_  
_**All that is**_  
_**Within our reach ... ** _

Everyone began to sing with Alex, joining forces to express the pain, suffering, hate and anger

**_To err is human_**  
**_Depends who errs_**  
**_We hope by the life_**  
**_Living only of war ... (4x) _**

The wind spread the sound of music and the music slowly past the ears of all the people and animals of Africa, they also sang with Alex, all the feelings being expressed by everyone through music

_**Arrives of sadness**_  
_**Arrives of weapons**_  
_**Arrives of war**_  
_**Who never fails**_  
_**Speech, errs**_  
_**Luck, throws**_  
_**The first stone**_  
_**Here on Earth**_  
_**Monster that catches**_  
_**stands violent**_  
_**my reasoning**_  
_**transformed**_  
_**in rationing**_  
_**only that, talent**_  
_**It's my way**_  
_**Of playback**_  
_**Cuts off the weapons, Cuts off the soldiers**_  
_**That I keep in action**_  
_**taking advantage**_  
_**Our freedom of expression**_  
_**Léo, I, Lia**_  
_**And all slaves animals... **_

_**Blessed are  
The lords of progress  
Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Those gentlemen of the return ... ** _

The commander he heard the music and said trying to listen better: "shhh! Silence!, I want to hear"

**_To err is human_**  
**_Depends who errs_**  
**_We hope by the life_**  
**_Living only of war ... (4x) _**

The commander with angrily shouted: "who is singing it!, it will take a punishment, and the punishment is death!" and a soldier speaks olhano by the window: "Sir, who is singing is a lion with a guitar," the commander shouted: "what to!,a lion!, that's impossible!" the soldier says: "see it" and the commander follows the voice and sees Alex with all other animals singing

_**Living only war**_  
_**Living only war**_  
_**We came spread discord**_  
_**We hope by the life**_  
_**Living only war**_  
_**Conquer many victories**_  
_**We hope by the life**_  
_**Living only war**_  
_**Conquer many defeats**_  
_**We hope by the life**_  
_**Living only war**_  
_**We hope by the life**_  
_**Living only of war ... ** _

The commander was surprised but at the same time angry and he shouted: "Who is responsible for this riot!"and the animals did not speak, the commander shouted "responding! who is responsible for this riot!"

And he, saw Alex with the guitar, then grabbed a baton and electric approached but the animals were in front, the cheetah teenager said: "you will only kill Alex, on top of Our corpse!" the commander was even more angry and started attacking

It was then that Alex appeared behind of the commander of surprise and hit your head with his guitar, the commander fainted, and Alex saw the main gate, one of the soldiers accidentally opened the gate and Alex shouted, "let's run away! Independence and freedom or death!" the animals took their puppies and their belongings and ran for freedom, the poor soldier stood in front of the gate but with all animals together, it ended up being crushed but survived

* * *

_In the circus by the morning ... _

All animals were practicing their acts, and things have improved a lot in the circus with the jaguar Francêe. But it also had more fights between Pierce and Vitaly, and the reason was always by the love of Francêe(if not yet known about Francêe it is better to read the chapter 4 where it arrives at the circus)

Gia still tries maintain order in the circus and in their adopted children, your belly every day was bigger. And the secret of Francêe was still being guarded by Gia, everyone the days the animals wondered: "Alex, ever coming back?" but that question, never had an answer. Nobody understood the because the hunters had kidnapped Alex to take him in Africa

The penguins were in Central Park, still in the construction of the plane. Gia saw the work of 2 mestros tall and made of bronze,she approached with a desperate face, Recruit asked gently: "Gia, did something happen?", Gia grabbed and rattled Recruit still further desperate: "yeah, I have to bring Alex back!,I'm feeling chills! I need to go to Africa now!"

skipper said trying to calm her: "Do not worry, the airplane will be ready tomorrow but until then ... you need to calm down!"and Gia made a death stare, walked up and said almost putting his claws outwards: "How do you want me to stay calm if the father of my cubs this in danger of life!, I'm warning you, if the airplane, not be ready tomorrow ... . is best that you guys encounter a hospital! "

And Gia, exits grumbling in despair and anger, Kowalski says, "Lord, what do we do?, Only have until tomorrow to finish this plane and it is not even halfway yet ''and skipper whispered:" Kowalski,she it is only with this moral imbalance, because are pregnant, I'm sure she's bluffing "

Kowalski look with a raised eyebrow for skipper, and he asked: "Kowalski, why you looking at me like that?" and, Kowaslki replied: "Lord, Gia is a jaguar and everyone knows that when she is angry is better to obey his orders "and skipper remember the bright claws of Gia for the first time in his life he felt he fear . Then without thinking twice, skipper takes a hammer and says:" today we begin operation, aircraft construction. ",Recruit speaks without to understanding: "Ah ... skipper ..."and skipper says: "I know ... this is horrible title but need to finish building this plane!", then the penguins pick up their tools and try to build the plane as fast as possible.

**Pov Narrator **

_Alex can not imagine that soon he will rediscover a person who in his mind was killed still young and Gia will soon meet the family of her mate,and all this will happen ... soon._

* * *

**This song was not made by me, but by the band of the my country called Bikini Cavadão along with the deceased singer who became a legend in my country Renato Russo. This song is called mummies and some of her letters was altered for me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ah! I nearly forgot, if you guys want to know more about Renato Russo or the band Bikini Cavadão.**

**Renato Russo:en. wiki/Renato_Russo**

**Bikini Cavadão:en. wiki/Biquini_Cavad%C3%A3o**


	8. the airplane and the resurrected brother

**Pov Alex **

There I was ... running away to save my own life and kill Makunga. But the strangest was the Kairo and cheetah teenager, fleeing, with me, even so it did not matter now ... the important thing now was to find the Makunga, kill him and bring everything back to how it was before but how am I going to do this? whole continent is at war and is quite likely that half of the animals have already died. I had no idea where to go or what to do and when we were already out of sight of the army, Kairo said: "Lion!, can not keep running in circles" and I looked at him with anger mixed with hatred and despair then I shouted: "Do you have any plan then!, sees no I'm going through by the worst time in my life!, threw this huge responsability for me and I am the one who must save an entire continent!"

The cheetah teenager said: "Alex ... I know this is very traumatic for you ... but you are not alone in this, we are here to help you and I wanted say one thing ... my name is Fenix ",I looked at he confused and I asked:" your name is Fenix ? looks like fox ... but because you decided to talk about this now? "and Fenix replied:" because I did not wanna to be called teenager and ... look! ",when we all looked forward we saw a lion with a black hood hiding his face unconscious and immediately I ran to see who was

When I pulled the hood of the face of the lion, I was in shock ... this face is very familiar ...is my brother that was dead a long time ... Louie! Kairo also recognized and when I looked at him I saw the fear in his face, it was like he saw a ghost and then he said: "no...can not be ... but this is the golden lion,he is dead for years! this can only be a ghost! ", I looked Kairo with a raised eyebrow and said:" Kairo, this is not a ghost ... let's find a shelter and when he wakes up we will ask you some questions, "so, I took the lion unconscious and quickly we run through a forest dark and scary, but in the end we found a cave.

* * *

_3 hours later ... _

**Pov Louie **

when I slowly opened my eyes, I felt like my head was going to explode with pain and weirder was that:

**_I was in a cave_**  
**_It was night_**  
**_3 felines were staring at me ... wait a minute ... 3 felines?_**

The three looked at me and a leopard said: "finally woke the sleeper"and I asked with raised eyebrow: "who are you guys? where I am?" and a lion replied, "we do not have time for that, tomorrow morning we leave early". I was even more confused and I asked again: "I'm in a strange place with felines that I never saw, the least you could do was tell me ... what's going on!", The lion looked at me with, a look defiantly and answered: "listen here, your lion impatient!, looks, do not you dare speak to us take that tone of voice!,okay, wants know who we are? ... I'm Alex,this leopard craven is Kairo and teenager cheetah is the Fenix ''

I looked at the lion and said: "Alex?, this name is familiar ... I've heard the name but not remember of that place" and Kairo whispered to the lion: "apparently ... Louie lost the memory and now? not we have time to help him",the lion replied:" Of course we still have is still far from tomorrow and you? ... I still had pity on thee forgive but our relationship is only 'acquaintances' ". This situation made me want to laugh but I held , leopard and cheetah distanced themselves to leave us alone,and the such of "Alex" sat down beside me and asked, "how did you get here?", I replied scratching his head: "I do not remember very well ... but I arrived on a ship and for be a 'weapon of war', but while you?, his name is very familiar"

And the lion answered with a brotherly look, it made my head confused and I asked: "why are you looking at me like that?" the lion said: "after all these years, I finally found you and still alive" and I asked : "you know me?" the lion replied: "of course, I'm Alex ... look at my face," I looked at him and his blue eyes reminded me of New York ... and my childhood. And then said: "who are you anyway? because so insistent? "Alex sighed and said," you know by the less your name? "and I said:" absolutely yes! my name is ... is ... Louie "after I said this I got up and I sat at the cave entrance, observing the stars.

* * *

_The next day the first rays of sunshine ... _

**Pov Alex **

The next day we wake up early for the next step, but ultimately where we go ?. Kairo asked, "Alex, we can not even take eat breakfast?" and I answered: "we have no time!, every second is very precious,how much the more fast we find Makunga faster you can eat in peace, now let's go!"

Halfway I looked Louie and I thought: "I do not understand, if he knows his name, then how not he remember me?!, after all we've been through together!, I still remember the first word he spoke and was ... brother, of course we had some fights and everything but still ... how can he forget about me! "and suddenly an angel and a devil with my face, the angel said," have mercy him, he is his younger brother, he is not to blame ... the poor guy lost his memory "and the devil replied:" piety that nothing!, he forgot of you!, after all you did for him, and the nights you spent awake trying to make him sleep! this lion is a thankless one, forget this idiot, "the angel said," do not do it! forgive him, to help him recover the memory ", the devil and the angel stood shouting" help him! forget it! help! forget! ... ",but I could not stand it and I shouted:" leave me alone! I choose what I'll do! "

Kairo, Fenix and Louie looked at me in amazement and I said, trying to defend myself: "it's ... it's okay, it was only insects," then spent the last few hours walking without knowing where we were going.

* * *

_In how much this in the circus ... _

When the sun rose, the Penguins fell to the floor of so tired but at least the plane was ready. The skipper said: "Kowaslki, bring the jaguar because the plane is ready and also tell that 3 animals will need to go with it" and Kowaslki replied: "Yes, Skipper"

* * *

_In the wagon of Gia ... _

Gia was inside his waggon, watching their cubs asleep, up to knock on the door and when she opens it and sees the Kowaslki says: "Gia, it's time you go and also need to take more 3 animals with you but do not worry, I and other of the elite penguin we will with you, "Gia looks at his asleep cubs, and then her pictures with Alex, then whispered:" sorry, my cubs ...but I'll be right back, "she looked for the loud penguin and said: "okay, let"

But when they came out did not realize that the two cubs heard everything, Jagger jumped up of the bed and said: "Coldy, we will redeem our father!"but Coldy looks at him and says: "I do not know not Jagger, we'll get in trouble, remember the last time we we disobey, a order our father? almost that, we die, at the hands of those sailors our luck was that Nemo was nearby at the time ",Jagger looked at for Coldy and replied:" but this time!, let's not take a scolding, let's go!, can not believe that we will visit Africa for the second time, one month ago, we were, orphans fleeing with a strange lion to Africa but today we are his children and we will going to visit our grandparents and our uncles "

Jagger opened the door of the wagon and Coldy said: "Jagger!, nor thinks about leaving this wagon!, I do not want to meddle in a mess!, I am the cub older and when Mom comes out, I'm in charge and now .. closes this door! ...go back to sleep!before I take that nervous! "Jagger almost slipped and looked Coldy scared but then said, "too late! I will to Africa with or without you!" he jumped out of the wagon and followed Gia and Kowaslki, Coldy said: "my god, I'll I regret this, "he also jumped out of the wagon and followed her brother.

* * *

_In the Central Park... _

When the four arrived in Central Park, the skipper asked: "so, have you decided who's going with you?"and Gia replied: "yes, Francêe, Pierce and Vitaly" but Kowaslki replied: "but you know that Pierce and Vitaly are in a contest to see who gets the Francêe", Gia said:"I know and that's why I want to end this dispute, well ... let's go. ".After 15 minutes Kowaslki brought the triplet, to travel and skipper speaks: "we will!" and everyone runs into the plane, Jagger looks to the plane taking off and whispers: "_Oh no! I will not miss this opportunity to go to Africa!_"

Jagger skips like crazy and gets hung on the underside of the plane, Coldy sees and screams: "Jagger!, did not loose, I'm coming!", Coldy runs like crazy and magpie the bottom of the plane and yells "look what you did!, is your fault that I'm stuck beneath a plane with life-threatening! "Jagger shouts back: "So because you followed me!" and Coldy says: "because you are my brother, and brothers need to be united, I do not want you to get hurt!" Jagger looks, amazed and thrilled for Coldy, and he says: "pulls ... I never knew you thinks well of me, thank you... brother "

Coldy, asks looking down: " but...and now?,we will be trapped on that plane?" and Jagger asks: "but you're not smart?, will not take long, just until we arrive in Africa," Coldy responds: "I'm smart but my personality is not a nerd, is of protector and fan of nature, I hope this plan not be a failure ",Jagger says:" me too "and the two spend the day hanging on the plane, eager to get in the Africa.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting, but lately I can not find more inspiration but I am grateful for people who continue to read this story, your comments make me see that what I do worthwhile, thank you :) and for those who are eager to see the pups ... I say just wait a little longer will not be long for them be born, and goodbye , comment if liked of the Louie, the golden lion.**


End file.
